A Happy Day
by heyparamonday
Summary: Quinn's wedding day is just as perfect as she imagined it would be. Future, one-shot.


**This is the first story I've written in a few months, so take it easy on me. One-shot, unless requested. Reviews are love. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in her dressing room, applying make-up. Mercedes sat next to her, and smiled at her friend, then said, "Quinn, you look beautiful. Jordan is going to love you. I still can't believe you're getting married in two hours!"<p>

Quinn smiled back, then said "Me neither. But I'm excited, and really happy. I feel like nothing could go wrong today." Nodding, Mercedes laughed a little, as Mercedes added the finishing touches to her own eye liner.

A woman was fixing Quinn's hair, and the other bridesmaids rested in the room as well, talking and laughing together. Mercedes was Quinn's maid of honour. They had kept up a solid friendship all through college and into adulthood.

There was an air of excitement, rightly so. It was Quinn's day. Her long, long, awaited day. She had been through so much. Every person at the wedding new that, and were happy for her. It was a good day.

* * *

><p>Time passed.<p>

Quinn's veil was attached, her make-up finished, hair done up, train gathered, and dress rightly fitted.

Slowly but surely the bridesmaids began to filter out of the room, heading out into the church, where the wedding was very close to beginning.

Quinn stood up, and looked at herself in the mirror. She sucked in a breath, and nodded to herself. It was time to do this. It was time to marry her fiancé, Jordan, and get on with her new life.

Someone knocked. "Quinn! Are you ready?"

Quinn looked back at the door, and replied "Coming!" She looked at herself again, and picked up her dress a little, and headed out the door, with quick steps.

Looking down the aisle, Quinn smiled, and took a first step, as the music began. Her father took her arm, and smiled brightly at his daughter. The very daughter he had once kicked out of his house for being pregnant.

But both that man and that teenager were gone, as they walked together down the aisle. The little flower girls tossed rose petals onto the ground before she stepped.

Quinn felt absurdly happy.

She stepped up, to join the minister, and Jordan, who smiled at her as well. He looked handsome, in his black suit, and pink rose.

The minister cleared his throat, and began to speak. It was a Catholic ceremony, of course. He began "We gather here today to celebrate the union of Lucy Quinn Fabray and Jordan Charles Barden…" He went on.

Jordan took Quinn's hands in his. She did not make eye contact, looking instead at the minister. He squeezed her hand, and Quinn looked at him, sharply.

Mercedes, behind Jordan, raised an eyebrow at Quinn. She exhaled the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Something inside Quinn had changed. Something felt different, the atmosphere changed, in her mind. Why was it different? Why wasn't she happy like a child in a candy store?

She mentally shook the feeling off, and focused again on the speaking minister.

"And if none objects to this union, the couple will now read their vows," the minister announced. Jordan smiled, as he picked up the pamphlet containing the vows he had written days ago. Quinn smiled a little, as he began.

"Quinn, since the moment we met, I knew you were amazing. I've never given up on us, I've always tried hard. And-" Jordan was cut off abruptly, as the doors to the church were slammed open.

* * *

><p>People turned, and Quinn blinked and covered her eyes after the sudden increase in light. Jordan whirled around, angry, and wanting to see who dare interrupt his wedding.<p>

A tall figure was engulfed by the light, nearly impossible to designate their features. They stepped forwards, a handsome, ruffled and dirty young man, with a stern look, and deep brown eyes emerged. He wore dress pants, but no shoes. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his toned abs were clearly visible underneath.

Quinn's eyes widened.

The man stepped forwards again, and called out "Quinn! Don't do this!" People gasped. Then, he tilted his head back, and then howled, "I love you!" He held up a mangled flower to her.

Quinn gasped.

Jordan stepped forwards, and said "Who is this guy? Security, get him out of here!"

Security guards suddenly appeared, and approached the man. As one neared him, the man punched the guard squarely in the nose. People gasped, again. He yelled, as more guards approached him.

"_Wait! _Quinn, it's me, _**Finn!**_"

Quinn's jaw dropped.

Jordan looked to Quinn, and asked "Do you know this guy?"

Quinn nodded a little, and paled.

"He...he's my ex-boyfriend."

Jordan smiled, and then turned to the struggling Finn, and then replied "You here, that, crazy? She's your ex. So, please, if you would, get out."

Quinn turned to Jordan, shocked. She had never known her fiancé to be so cold. Finn made another desperate call, as he was being dragged away.

"QUINN! I love you!"

Sucking in a large breath, she said, to Jordan. "Jordan," he looked at her, and smiled. "I…I can't do this."

Jordan's jaw dropped, as security parted, and Quinn fled to Finn, who stood up, and handed her the flower.

She kissed him passionately, and for the first time, in a long, long time, she felt fulfilled. Finn led her out of the church quickly, where she again kissed him in front of the doorway.

A new happiness filled her, as she fled with the love of her life.


End file.
